


somebody need me too much

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, Yes again, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: She is overcome by the feeling of being wanted. Violetwantsher, evenneedsher. And every time she realises that she can hardly believe it. Until Violet, she never knew just how much she really needed to be wanted.But when Violet unbuttons Judy’s pants and Judy feels the way her fingers curl at her waist as she tugs them down, Judy is overcome with another feeling.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Kudos: 20





	somebody need me too much

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing smut? again? 
> 
> yeah

Judy quite loses herself with the feeling of Violet’s lips on her neck like this. With the feeling of Violet’s teeth grazing her skin, nipping it just slightly, before she flicks her tongue out and makes Judy whimper.

She tosses Judy’s shirt to the floor, trying to rid her of any clothing as quickly as humanely possible. Her lips travel down to her chest and she unhooks her bra, tossing that aside too, her hands now exploring every inch of exposed skin.

Judy can’t contain the soft moan she lets out when Violet’s fingers find her nipples, and her mouth finds its way back to her neck. She knows she’ll be wearing high collars at work for a while.

She is overcome by the feeling of being wanted. Violet _wants_ her, even _needs_ her. And every time she realises that she can hardly believe it. Until Violet, she never knew just how much she really needed to be wanted.

But when Violet unbuttons Judy’s pants and Judy feels the way her fingers curl at her waist, as she tugs them down, Judy is overcome with another feeling.

It’s something she’s thought about a handful of times, and if she doesn’t say it now, then this may head in a different direction entirely.

It’s difficult to find the words. She feels her heart in her throat just _thinking_ about saying them. But then she feels Violet’s lips trail down her thighs and back up again to her waist, and she knows she has to. Because she needs Violet too. If it’s possible, she thinks, maybe she needs her a little too much.

“ _Violet_.” She whispers, her hands making their way down to her hair, gently stroking it until Violet looks up at her with dark eyes. She pauses, trying to focus on getting the words out. “ _I want to fuck_ _you_.”

Actually saying it sends a surge of something that feels a lot like electricity down through her chest, and Violet looks only mildly taken aback.

“Really?” She asks, wanting to make sure Judy is sure, despite already knowing the answer from the look in her eyes.

“Really.” She says, taking Violet’s hands to help her up, and she begins to take off her shirt. “Very, very much.” She tells her, leaning in to kiss her shoulder, as she removes her bra now too.

“You want me to… Help with anything?” Violet asks, as Judy tugs her pants down.

“Just get on your back.”

Violet’s cheeks redden at her words, but she does what Judy tells her too.

Judy grabs the strap on from the nightstand, slipping into the harness, and taking a little more time than she’d hoped tightening it up. It makes her blush slightly, as she remembers she’s never actually done this before. But she knows what she’s doing. She’s experienced how Violet uses it first-hand on many occasions.

Then she takes the bottle of lube from the drawer.

“Could you, um, spread for me.” She says, worrying she’s losing the confidence she started off with.

Violet spreads her legs, and Judy positions herself between them. She squirts an appropriate amount of the liquid onto her fingers and begins rubbing it all over the toy. Violet is almost speechless, as she watches, propping herself up her elbows.

“Oh my _God_.” She utters in complete awe.

“What? Am I do it wrong?” Judy asks, worriedly, stopping her hand motions for a moment.

“No. _No_. You are doing everything extremely right.” Violet assures her, her heart rate picking up a little, as the ache between her legs becomes almost unbearable.

Judy gives a little smile, as she edges closer towards Violet. She uses the same hand to stroke Violet’s entrance, her hand just barely grazing her clit, making Violet bite her lip. Then she positions herself, rubbing the toy up her slit a few times.

“Oh, _God_.” Violet exclaims, tilting her head back.

Judy slowly pushes inside of her, making her gasp, followed by a contented sigh.

She begins thrusting into her, slowly at first, gradually picking up more speed, watching as Violet’s fingertips dig into the sheets beneath her, as she comes more and more undone.

“Does it feel good?” She asks, still feeling a little nervous.

“Mhm.” Violet moans with her lip between her teeth. “ _Faster_.”

Judy leans forward, placing her hands at either side of Violet’s stomach, before she begins pounding into her.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Violet gasps, making the tips of Judy’s ears burn.

She’s a little disappointed in herself when she has to slow back down, finding it to be harder to keep up this pace than she expected. Violet can usually keep it up for much longer than this. But, refusing to be defeated, she instead begins massaging Violet’s clit with her thumb, as she thrusts into her with slower, more forceful movements.

Violet can’t seem to keep her head still, as it uncontrollably turns from side to side with each press of Judy’s thumb, and all she can do is moan, as she begins to touch her own chest.

She keeps going, sliding the toy in and out of her, delighting in Violet’s facial expressions and the way her chest begins to flush pink, and the way she moans Judy’s name.

Judy would rather die than stop what she’s doing now, but the fear of actually collapsing on top of Violet forces her to. Violet reaches her hand down, pushing Judy’s hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear. “You okay?”

Judy looks up at Violet, giving a small guilty looking smile. “I’m so tired.” She whispers.

Violet smirks. “On your back.”

They switch positions, Judy quietly muttering how hard it is to be on top the entire time, making Violet giggle, until she’s hovering over the top of her.

She lowers herself down, letting out a quiet hum as soon as she feels full again, and she begins to rock her hips.

Judy’s hands settle on Violet’s thighs, occasionally squeezing the skin there, as she watches in amazement the way in which Violet moves on top of her. The way she rolls her hips. The way her breasts move with her rhythm. The way she throws her head back and bites her lip.

“God, you are beautiful.” Judy says, and Violet becomes flustered all of a sudden. And Judy smiles at how it’s the little things like this that make Violet blush.

Judy finds Violet’s hand, bringing it between her thighs, and Violet immediately starts rubbing her own clit. She moans Judy’s name one more, and Judy begins thrusting her hips beneath her.

“You’re gonna make me come.” Violet says, breathlessly.

It only makes Judy more determined, as she continues to roll her hips faster. Violet’s free hand finds Judy’s, intertwining their fingers as she feels herself building up and up and up, until she inhales sharply, and Judy feels her thighs tightening around her hips.

“ _Fuck_.” Violet says, as she exhales and gently collapses on top of Judy.

And Judy gently switches their positions again, slipping out of her, and placing kisses all over her face, before standing up.

“Give me a minute.” Violet says, insinuating that it’s Judy’s turn next.

But Judy simply slips out of the harness, smiling to herself, before positioning herself comfortably back between Violet’s legs.

She runs her hand up Violet’s thigh, letting her know she’s there before she takes her into her mouth and Violet jumps a little from the sensitivity of her skin.

“You’re outrageous.” Violet tells her, before happily sighing.

Judy smirks, taking her time, as she slowly drags her tongue up Violet’s slit, wanting to taste her completely. She circles around her clit, flicking her tongue out and making Violet whimper, before lazily repeating each action.

Violet’s breathing seems to be returning back to normal when Judy slips two fingers inside of her and quickens her tongue movements. She brushes her tongue in upwards motions, occasionally stopping to suck, making her moan softly.

Judy curls her fingers, flicking her tongue in one quick firm motion and Violet comes again, stuttering Judy’s name.

Judy moves back up the bed, nuzzling her head into Violet’s shoulder, as she lets out a peaceful sigh, “I love you.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“So I’ve been told.” Judy says smugly. “Outrageous too, apparently.”

“Yeah, you got that right.” Violet tells her, turning to face her, her hand making its way down past Judy’s waist. “You know, I can be outrageous too.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Oh, you do?” She asks, straddling her. “That’s lucky.”

Judy laughs as Violet pins her hands above her head, before leaning down kissing her.

Her tongue brushes Judy’s top lip, and she pulls back, looking right into her eyes, as one hand keeps both of Judy’s hands pinned down, and the other immediately begins to rub her clit, making her gasp.

She rubs it in firm, precise motions, watching as Judy’s lips part. She leans back down, as if to kiss her, but she barely lets their lips brush as she whispers, “ _You’re really fucking wet_.” Whilst simultaneously pushing two fingers inside of her and bringing her head back up so she can see Judy’s face, which is now extremely pink.

Judy whines at the contact, trying to move her hands, but Violet doesn’t allow it, as she continues to look her right in the eyes as she fingerfucks her.

And Judy tilts her chin up, asking Violet to kiss her. But when Violet leans in she completely misses her lips and instead drags her tongue along her jaw and adds a third finger.

She uses her thumb to rub her clit, and Judy bites her lip, letting out a guttural moan that makes Violet grin.

Judy is gasping, and clearly close, as Violet nods her head in encouragement, curling her fingers and pressing down her thumb.

“ _Are you gonna come for me_?” She whispers, and hearing it sends Judy over the edge.

Her hips buck as she comes, but Violet pushes her back down, pressing her lips firmly to Judy’s, finally, capturing her moans in her mouth, until the kiss turns messy and languid, and Judy goes completely limp.

Violet releases her arms and continues to stare at her, her eyes travelling down her body, seeing how quickly her chest rises and falls.

She brushes the hair stuck to Judy’s face aside, waiting for her to say something.

Judy is completely breathless, but she just manages to say, “ _Outrageous_.”

And Violet laughs.


End file.
